fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimoire (Airnejax)
A Grimorie「魔道書グリモワール Gurimowāru」or often referred to as a magical codex, is a magical book that many mages use to cast spells in a variety of ways and that they use to enhance their own magical abilities and boosting the powers of the mage's spells significantly. A grimoire gives its owner powers astonishing to that of even S-Class mages, if applied correctly, that transcend the likes of ordinary magicians. Grimoires usually surpass other magical items in essentially each and every single aspect when it comes to versatility and magical ability. Although is mostly used to for storing magical spells and enhancing a mage's already magical abilities, they can be used to store other things that mages want to write down. Only the user can see what they write in the grimoire, like invisible ink. Grimoires have multiple uses that any mage can use depending on the mages creativity and magical abilities. For a mage to use a grimoire, they must have a source of magical power of their own. Description Grimoires are magical items that greatly enhance the user's ability to use magic. They also serve as a written record for all of a user's spells. They are considered to be powerful tools with perplexing knowledge and powerful magic spells written in them. Grimoires can also hold magical items such as swords and can summon magical creatures or beings stored within its pages. Grimoires can store any magical spell. As the owner of a grimoire grows, new magic spells are inscribed into the book. They grimoire can hold an unlimited amount of magical spells from any magic that the mage possesses that they can call on at any time. The mage's most powerful spells will be towards the back of the grimoire, while the simplest spells will be towards the front. When casting any form of magic stored in the grimoire, a grimoire manifests tend to manifest detailed and elaboratemagic seals Magic Seals, unique to each user of a grimoire with no magical seal being the same, virtually meshing runes of various colors, shapes, and sizes. The number of pages also correlates to the owner's magical power. Grimoires never run out of pages. A mage can read through the pages of their grimoire at lightning speeds. When a page is ripped or torn out of a grimoire, the page automatically disappears into thin air. When the use dies, their grimoire will break down into particles of eternano and disappear. Anyone can use a grimoire, but because grimoires are connected to their owners, mages cannot use another's grimoire. A grimoire can be called on by its owner no matter where the grimoire is, it will come, in speeds that rival the speed of light, to its user as long as the owner of the grimoire has the magical power to do so. A grimoire can either be hand-held by its owner, or it can levitate around or in front of its owner. A grimoire can also be written in to store whatever knowledge the user decides to put in it. Even if written with normal ink, another mage cannot see what the owner of the grimoire writes no matter what type of writing utensil the owner uses. A grimoire is amazing for keeping secrets hidden that only the owner of the grimoire wants to keep because of this reason. Because of these many different properties of grimoires, grimoires are often praised for their multi-purposeful uses. Grimoires are usually only granted to the mage during a special Grimoire Ceremony. Even though grimoires have spectacular abilities, they do have limitations. Grimoires can be limitless but limited. Grimoires have a limit of casting/maintaining only nine spells simultaneously at a time. Grimoires are also one of a kind so, no mage can have more than one grimoire. To summon a magical being from a grimoire, the owner of the grimoire must either catch/tame the magical beast or wound it and seal it just in time inside of the grimoire before the beast dies. The owner of the grimoire cannot copy another mage's spell that comes from the other mage's grimoire because some spells may be only unique to one and only one user. Even though grimoires only disappear when the owner of the grimoire dies, they can be sealed away if the grimoire has fallen into the hands of those who intend to do evil with grimoires. Another restriction is that grimoires can only store magical spells of the magic that the mage currently practices. They cannot store magic that its owner does not possess. If the owner tries to do this, the grimoire will begin to violently shake and shoot a magical blast revolting out the magic that is has tried to absorb. History No one really knows when the first grimoires were first created, but we do know that the first ever magical grimoire was created when the first ever magic was ever created. But, The first grimoire ever created was used as a model for a way to keep one's magical power under control and used as a guide book for honing one's talents. Ever since then, it has been wielded as a guide on how magic should be used in the most effective manners. Just like magical staffs, mostly every magician used grimoires to wield their magic. Category:Free Use Category:Airnejax Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Holder Item Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Item